


For You, Haru

by Night_Kopi



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Kopi/pseuds/Night_Kopi
Summary: "souharu hurt/comfort uwu"





	For You, Haru

Haru’s head burned as he yanked his blanket over him to hide from the world. The light through the blanket showed his vision blurring as his chest burned with his heart pounding faster and faster. Pale eyelids squeezed shut as Haru tried to calm down. 

He was just so crushed and the more he tried to relax, the more the ache pullulated. It felt like a dark gong was hitting inside his chest which made him scrunch into a ball. His eyes being shut didn’t help the subtle burning his eyes were feeling, and Haru used all of his power to try to make tears not form and spill. 

Every feeling in his body came to a halt when he felt the bed dip beside him. His body tensed and his eyelids loosened to let his body spread out. The dolphin had no idea what Sousuke, Haru’s (supposed) boyfriend, was going to say but he was just hoping to get an explanation. Instead, he smelled a welcoming thing that any other day would make him happy, mackerel. 

The smell made blue eyes appeared once more as he turned his head to the right to see the burly man sitting with a plate of mackerel. Haru squinted his eyes to give a glare but it had no effect as Sousuke wasn’t looking at him. Teal eyes looked off avoiding any eye contact and instead let his left-hand scratch the nape of his neck. 

Teal eyes met blue for a brief moment before a plate full of grilled mackerel was thrust in Haru’s face. With the fall of his hand, Sousuke spoke. 

“Here.” 

The glare Haru had hardened as he sat up which proved how bad this situation really was. Truth be told, they usually would cuddle and forget about their arguments. It wasn’t healthy, but neither of them were big on emotions so they just went with it. Once in a blue moon, they did talk about something that happened, but never a full conversation or really talking about it. It was brisk and quick, which is a fault in their relationship and this was bound to happen sooner or later. 

“I don’t want mackerel.”

Sousuke put on a shocked face since Haru has never turned down mackerel, especially when it comes from him.  
“Well, then what do you want?”

“What I want is for you to talk to me, Sousuke. I’m tired of not actually talking about our feelings and pushing them to the side. We are a couple and couples are supposed to work things out. How are we supposed to do that? Because cuddling and mackerel doesn’t make it disappear.” All through Haru’s vent his voice shook with each passing word, this really wasn’t like him but Haru had enough of this “worry about it another day” stuff. If they wanted a true relationship, then they needed to communicate. Which was tough for both of the boys to do, but it was about time this happened. 

Sousuke exchanged the plate of fish to his left from his right to set it on the floor. Haru watched him closely before his face was on a hard chest in an instant. Big arms squeezed him closely and the dolphin felt anger rise in him. He didn’t want to cuddle and forget about it, but it was starting to look like that was what is going to happen. 

“I’m sorry. I know we need to talk things through and I want to. For you, Haru. I wouldn’t be able to stand us ending over not being able to talk to each other.” At the end of his last sentence, Sousuke placed a tender kiss on Haru’s forehead. 

The words made Haru feel like he was melting into Sousuke’s arms from just being so warm. There wasn’t a painful burn anymore, just a warm feeling that read love. 

“Thanks, Yamazaki. I still want to eat the mackerel.” Haru muttered from his face being in Sousuke’s neck. That earned him a warm chuckle and it felt nice to hear it. It told Haru everything was going to be okay. 

It also told him Sousuke was not that much of a blockhead that most people (including Haru) would make him out to be. He still was one when it came to love but not that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't know what to say for the summary, but Nanasses request said it the best way I can.
> 
> Sorry if this is really vague, but this is one of those stories I wanted someone to have their own reason as to why they were fighting. I didn't like the ones I came up with since they were really emotionally abusive-ish. So it can be what you want it to be. 
> 
> Sorry for the rambles!
> 
> Leave any questions, comments, and criticism as it is appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
